


The Taste Of You

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Series: Five Senses, All For You [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, I forgot how to tag, I’ll go down with this ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, i love these two, kagehin is there if you squint, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: Alternate title: Garlic BreathMoral of the story, watch what you eat before you kiss.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Five Senses, All For You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> Finally the last one! It’s a lot shorter than my others but I like how it turned out so it doesn’t bother me too much.
> 
> Moo, I hope you like it!!

They had been dating for almost a year by the time they had their first kiss. Whenever Koushi thought about it, it made him smile and gave him the overwhelming urge to go tease Daichi.

It had been a rainy day in November. Koushi had declined dinner with the Sawamura’s because his mom was having friends over and she wanted Koushi there for support or something. But as soon as dinner was over, he wasn’t obligated to stay. He probably would’ve just locked himself in his room if he was.

But he grabbed his backpack and put on his coat and ran the short distance to Daichi’s house. The rain was cold as it hit his face and slid underneath his collar.

When he got to Daichi’s house, he didn’t bother knocking. He did announced himself as he took off his shoes, however.

“Suga, how nice of you to drop by in this weather.” Daichi’s mother called from the kitchen over the sound of running water. “Daichi is in his room, doing his homework hopefully. Did you want anything to eat, we have leftovers.” 

“No thank you, I just finished eating too.” Koushi replied as he moved closer to Daichi’s room. He knew that Daichi knew he was here, the walls were pretty thin, so he didn’t knock again, just walked in.

“Please promise me you won’t forget that most people like you to knock and wait when you’re entering their house and or room.” Daichi said, not looking up from his homework. He was spread out on the floor.

“I only do this here. Only for you Dai.” Koushi teased, tossing his bag on the bed. Only he under shot it and watched silently as it slipped off the edge and landed on Daichi’s feet. “Oops.” Koushi said, his sarcasm almost physical as Daichi kicked the bag away.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, cause you personality is garbage.” Daichi muttered, leaving his homework on the floor as he moved to sit on his bed.

“Only for you, Dai.” He repeated, sitting next to the brunette.

“I’m honored.” Daichi said, equally sarcastic, but draped his arm over Koushi’s shoulders. 

He sighed as he relaxed into Daichi’s frame. He rested his head on his shoulder and he reached for Daichi’s free hand. “I don’t like my moms friends that were over. They went to our last game with mom. They started talking about how close Hinata and Kageyama were sitting when they weren’t playing. Said it was gross. One of them said the same about how close we were too, but someone else reasoned that it was because, as captain and vice, we were talking strategy and didn’t want to be over heard.” Koushi took a shaky breath and Daichi held his hand tighter. “She agreed with them.”

Daichi tensed at the hurt in Koushi’s voice as he whispered the last sentence. “You’re always welcome here.” Daichi whispered, moving Koushi was straddling his lap. “My parents love you. They know that I’m gay and they accept me. They don’t know about us, but I doubt they would care. You are always welcome here.” 

Daichi was holding Koushi’s face in his hands, so he couldn’t look away. He thumbed away the tears that were silently slipping down Koushi’s pale cheeks.

They sat there for a minute, just staring at each other. Neither said anything or moved or looked away. Until Koushi’s eyes flicked to Daichi’s lips. At that, Daichi slowly guided Koushi’s face closer. He was gentle enough that if he was reading the room wrong, Koushi could easily break away.

He didn’t though. He brought his own hands up to Daichi’s shoulders.

When their lips met, it was slow and tentative at first. But slowly gained speed. Koushi’s tongue darting out and Daichi opened, deepening the kiss.

Koushi pulled away seconds later, having run out of air. “What did you have for dinner?” He asked out of the blue, both catching their breaths.

“Italian, why?” Daichi’s head was lagging, not understanding where he was going. Until he did and instantly regretted not brushing his teeth as soon as he was done with dinner. “Oh, my gods, I’m sorry.”

Koushi could see his panicking train of thought and it made him laugh. “It was bound to happen eventually, Mr. Extra Garlic Please.” Koushi leaned forward and kissed him again, short and sweet. “I promise it doesn’t bother me. I might try to get even one day though.”

Daichi paled at the thought, knowing that Koushi’s spice tolerance was infinitely higher than his own. This only made Koushi laugh harder.

He had been right. It was barely three weeks later when Koushi’s bento had spicy curry. Before they went back inside for class, he pulled Daichi to the side with that mischievous glint in his eyes that meant nothing good for Daichi.

But any and all thoughts left his head when Koushi made it clear he wanted a quick make out session. Only for Daichi to pull away with a red face, tears in his eyes and his tongue on fire. “You are evil.” Daichi hissed.

“Now we’re even.” Koushi grinned and skipped back to class.

“Daichi, are you okay? You’re all red.” Asahi asked when they sat down for class.

Koushi laughed at the glare Daichi shot at him as he answered for him. “He’s fine. He thought he could handle my curry.” Asahi had groaned in sympathy.

Koushi pulled himself out of the memory and made his way to Daichi’s dorm room. He let himself in and pulled Daichi from his desk. “Come on, Mr. Extra Garlic, I’m hungry.” 

As the two of them waited for the elevator Daichi asked, “are you ever going to let me live that down?”

Koushi giggled. “Nope.” It was almost cute how Daichi never got tired of asking that question over and over.


End file.
